User talk:SteamTeam
My Talk Page Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave me a message here and I'll reply as soon as I can. Don't forget to sign and date your entries by inserting ' ~~~~ ' at the end. '' ''Dry rails and good running! ;Archives /Archive 1/, /Archive 2/, /Archive 3/, /Archive 4/, /Archive 5/ Here you go! I've archived your talk page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:21, April 4, 2011 (UTC) i'm new i'm new to this wikia(hence the headline)so could you help me with how to do this stuff.Dart199 01:15, April 5, 2011 (UTC)Dart199 :i know the signature i left on the last message "did not exist" so if you need me just give me a callDart199 01:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) i need you!!!!!!! steamteam daniel macgregor TOTALLY told thomasfan off. we need to find out whats going on. if you have any questions, please leave them on my talk page. hurry, it's an emergancy!!!!!!!Dart199 02:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC)dart199 Re: Strikes? I kind of like the old image better. It looked more sinister if you know what I mean. ;) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:41, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :It just doesn't go with the nature of the template to me; Diesel 10 looks too happy in that CGI promo. :P Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:55, April 5, 2011 (UTC) video If you haven't read my talk page, i'm really The52Engine. But the reason why i have 2 different users, you're going to have to read my talk page. So, can you tell me how to put videos onto wikis?Number1thomas 02:40, April 10, 2011 (UTC)number1thomas your trackmaster collection can you remember where you got ben from? me and my sister are really desperate for him and donald and douglas. Do you live in the uk like me? JRCS 19:46, April 14, 2011 (UTC) My dad dosen't like ebay neither does my oldest sister so I cant get things of ebay. However I'm expecting a trackmaster charlie from amazon soon! JRCS 15:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) My Charlie has come now and a day early too. JRCS 19:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello I'm just wondering if you saw Misty Island Rescue today JRCS 09:00, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I started watching just before whiff and percy went to get thomas in the tunnel JRCS 22:09, April 24, 2011 (UTC) DVD Info How did you know the info already on Thomas in Charge DVD? TEngine 21:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Dennis Do you have a copy of either the US or UK dub of the ep he debuted in? Jim 21:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not getting this -How do I get a profile picture? Can I edit the home page? What does (UTC) mean? HELP, I HAVE DERAILED!!!!!!! SOMEONE GET THE BREAKDOWN TRAIN!!!!!!! Trainman7777777 20:22, May 03, 2011﻿ TUGS pictures Hey SteamTeam, could you please upload pictures of the episodes of TUGS to the Tugs wiki? Star Fleet Friends? Please may we be friends on the wikia JRCS 20:36, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archive OK I was wondering. XD Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:00, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ? Hey Steam Team what does Duplicated/superseded file mean? Please reply asap'MaysPeep! Peep!' 17:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Forums Hello, just wanted to let you and Thomasfan know that I'm going to overhaul the forum TODAY. :D I'm gonna work ALL DAY and try to get things FINISHED. Forget the phase process. :) ZEM talk to me! 12:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :I've not quite finished with the forum... but I'm ALMOST DONE. Much, much closer than I've been all year... It should be complete shortly (should be less that 24 hours). I will notify you as soon as it is ready. :) ZEM talk to me! 02:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: (Messages) I've read the PM on YouTube, I just haven't had time to reply. Sorry. I like the new categories though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :I like those categories to. The kinda solve the issue I adressed to Thomasfan yesterday. The problem I had was that the the DVD and VHS categories were too general. Toby7 Ding!Ding! 23:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I've edited one. ;) Just send me a few more on the forum today! :D I agree that 20 is a bit much. So do I need to write any episodes still? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:26, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I should be able to do that. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Renovations Complete Hope you enjoy the forum. PM me if you think that anything more needs done! :) Here's the link to the forum: http://tttewikiofficial.forumotion.net/. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I'll voice (Diesel's driver was it?) for you. :) ZEM talk to me! 13:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC)